In Twin's Language
by SweetMoffo
Summary: The Fitch Family's having a bad week, Em's moving, Katie's having some trouble inside her head, and her parents won't listen to any of them.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Skins ff. Basically based on chap 4 series 4. Though I made a few changes. I do not own Skins, Katie, Emily, or any character here.

**Katie **

My room was a mess. Everything was a mess. Since Emily left, our family had been ruined. Well, not literally ruined, but sort of. I'm not blaming her, though. I'm just setting a fact related to that other fact, if that makes any sense.

I don't really know what's going on between my parents, they just won't stop yelling at each other. Anyway, I should be on my way right now. Not wasting my precious time on choosing what to wear, while I think about my sister. Again.

The blonde was looking at herself in the mirror. Asking her dresser, which was my mother, if she looked unreal enough. What was that supposed to mean? However. I couldn't stand the way she treated me as if I was her best friend. She knew nothing about me, Nothing at all.

The wedding dress made her look pretty fat, I didn't say anything though. Everything had to be perfect. And that was my job. To make sure everything was perfect with the first client of my mum's new company, ''Let's get Fitch.'' Funny name, isn't it?

''It's perfect.'' I said, emotionless. The blonde smiled at me.

''Kate, why don't you come to the party tonight? Maybe you'll get some ideas there.'' Her mother told me. 'The name's Katie, and I'm not really interested in going to your fucking whores party.' I wanted to reply, instead, I said ''Sure.'' And fake smiled back at her.

My dad's work wasn't going really well, I ignore the reasons. And, whatever the blondie bride considered a ''deserved-pay'' was going to be our sustent this month. So I had to be nice with her.

Back at home, I went to Em's and I room.. Well, just mine. At the moment. I really missed her. And she knew it. I even said ''Please don't leave me.'' In our own twins-language. But she had the right to leave. Mum had been unkind with her ever since she told us she was fucking a girl. I'm pretty sure she's living with her right now.

As I went to the bathroom, in order to wash my perfectly fake face, I saw an unopened tampons box. I heard my mother was going to the pool with Brandy's –The bride, I saw her name on her necklace when we left.- mother. But, tampons? I was confused. Our periods were always on the same dates.

I sneaked into her room. I knew she had a calendar where she marked all the first period's day somewhere. It wasn't hard to find. Actually it was under the bed. February 16 was marked in a red circle. Today was 18. I was five days late. And I also had a new boyfriend, with whom I spent several nights.

''You should go to the doctor. Right away.'' He told me. I was scared, but I did as he said.

The nurse put a tissues box on the table after I was examined. I stared at it. Before I could think on what that meant, she said. ''I'm afraid to tell you you're one of the uncommon, premature-menopause cases. I'm so sorry hun.''

''Oh.. ah. Shit.'' I said nervously. I felt stupid for not knowing what that meant. At least I wasn't pregnant.

''I know it's difficult, but you'll have your familie's support, I'm sure, and everything's going to be alright. Besides, adopt..- I interrupted her.

''Adoption? What are you talking about?''

''You don't know what menopause is, do you?'' She waited for my response. As I didn't say anything, she continued. ''Means you're unfertile. You won't be able to have kids.''

''What?.. But there are pills for that right?''

''I'm afraid not..'' She said, and handed me the tissues once again. I didn't take them. I was trying to process all the information I 've just received.

My boyfriend didn't hear a single word of what I said, he wasn't serious. He was never serious.

''Fuck off.'' I said, and I went home alone.

I wanted to tell my mum my not-so-good news, since Emily wasn't here, and James was too young for these things. He wouldn't understand. She didn't hear me, she was too busy yelling at my dad, as usual; so I just went to my room once again. I had to get ready for the hen party, it was in about an hour, and I no longer had a boyfriend to take me there.

As I had thought, the party was full of blonde heads.

''Oh look who's here, my B-F-F!'' Brenda said to her friends. She was wearing Danny's number shirt. Danny, the football player. Danny, my ex-boyfriend.

''You know what, Kate? Danny said my tits were bigger than yours. He likes that.'' She winked at me, God she was disgusting, I was about to complain, but her mother came out of nowhere.

''Brandy, sweetheart. I didn't invite Kate to socialize, I brought her to work. Okay?'' She left, actually all the absent minded blondes left.

I went straight to the stairs, I could see a wine bottle there. I wasn't an alcohol fan, though I took a sip of it anyway.

I saw Brandy and her mother on stage. She was saying a lot of things, like how proud she was of her daughter, who was just 18 and was already getting married. I wasn't really hearing, until she said ''And the baby's fine too!''

''Mum.. that was a secret..'' she muttered.

I didn't want to have kids. I was pretty strong and I never cared about anything. But somehow the word ''baby'' felt like a punch on the back. Probably because that was the only thing perfect Katie would never have.

I headed off to the bathroom, the wine bottle still on my hand. I couldn't cry, I didn't want to. When I was about to leave, Brandy came in.

''He'yah having fun?'' She asked as she took the bottle off my hand and had a big sip of it.

''Hey! You're not supposed to drink when you are pregnant!'' I yelled.

She looked at me and smiled. ''I do what I want, hun.''

That made me really mad, I wasn't sure why. Seeing her dumb face, drinking alcohol while her friends cheered her. That just pissed me off.

''You're on my way. Get the fuck off.'' I said to one of her friends, that was standing in the middle of the bathroom's exit. She mocked me, and let me pass.

''Blimey, what a surprise.'' Effy and Freddie were out there. Yes, what a surprise. ''Wanna have a drink with us?'' she said, patting the sofa, I took that as a ''Sit down here next to me.''

''Are you kidding me?'' I said, not so kind. How dared she talk to me as if we were such a good friends, after she made me go to the hospital?

''Hey Kate. Go and bring us some more spliffs, huh? And don't forget the beer this time.'' The girl that mocked me before was standing behind me, She was obviously drunk, I could tell for her breath smell.

''Look, I'm not your fucking servant, okay? You can have your stuff yourself.'' After I said this, she pushed me, making me fall on Freddie's lap.

I was so angry. No one had ever embarrassed me like that before. I followed her to the dancefloor, and made her fall by putting my heel on her way.

She threw all the beer in a boy's shirt. She looked at me, still on the floor, she was almost crying of anger.

''Who the fuck do you think you are?''

''I'm Katie fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you?''

I left. I didn't want to be there anymore. I'm sorry, mum. I just wouldn't let myself fall that deep.

I sat on a corner outside. My face was probably a mess.

''Hey.''

''Hey..'' Since when Effy was so kind to _me_?

She offered me a cigarette. I don't smoke. I never did, I took one anyway.

''Easy girl.'' Effy said patting me on the back. I just had an embarrassing cough attack.

I smiled at her. I couldn't help it, I knew she was trying to be nice with me since our last incident.

''I don't know who I am anymore.'' I said. Effy chuckled. ''Well. You're Katie fucking Fitch, aren't you?'' I chuckled too.

James was on the stairs, covering his ears. My mother was quiet. So was my father. ''We are broke. We have to leave now.''

We made our bags, and went to the car before the people that was supposed to sell our house came. My mother was too angry to listen. My father lost his job. Actually everything. They got out of the car, we were in the middle of nowhere, but yelling time can be anywhere, can't it?

James and I watched, heared them. I took his hand, and he pressed his' tightly against mine. ''Everything's going to be fine.'' I told him.

I went towards them, made them hear me.

''I'm taking the children to the airport.''

''Mum-..''

''What? Where are you going?''

''To my mother's house! Where else _I_'m supposed to live?''

''Plea-''

''You can't do that!''

''Oh no? Watch me.''

''Would you please listen to me?!'' I yelled. They both looked at me, and I knew James could hear me from where he was. ''I know a place.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

I was so pissed. Why was everything going so wrong? First of all, my mother. She would never understand me. Not even Katie, she took years to accept my sexuality. I was just sick of how my mother censored everything related to Naomi. She told our hairdresser I was straight, even though he was an open minded gay. It was so stupid to me.

Second. Naomi.

My perfect girlfriend whom I loved to death, cheated on me. She said she was scared, I can understand we all do stupid things when we are scared. I really do, but it hurts a lot when the person you love the most betrays you.

Third, but not less important. Katie and mum just came in. What are they doing here? First I thought they just came to ask me to come back. I've received several texts from Katie, but I didn't expect they'd come this far.

But then I saw the bags. Bags only meant they were planning to stay. How come my super closed minded mother, and my bitchy sister come to live in the same roof as my girlfriend and I do?

They were on the kitchen. I was there too. Staring at them.

''What are you doing here?''

''We lost our house.'' Katie said.

''You're joking.''

''Oh yeah, of course I am. And the bags and James almost crying are part of it too.''

She was looking at me as if I was a kind of unknown insect. That was weird. She was always the bad one, not me.

I know I was being rude. But I couldn't help it. I'd been through a lot these days. I don't think I deserve this. It was unfair. I wanted them to leave. But I couldn't make them leave. I had all the rights to, but.. I just couldn't. So I went to the garden. Where were all our friends, making a BBQ. Everyone but Cook.

I noticed a girl staring at me. I didn't know her. But I knew that look pretty well. As well as I knew how things would end if I went to talk to her.

''Hey Ems, have a drink.'' Freddie said as he handed me a beer. I thanked him, and went to a corner, where I had a better look of all the people around.

I didn't really know everyone. Naomi's mother had a lot of hippies friends, and they always go everywhere in groups. The girl that looked at me before made an attempt to come closer. I looked away, and I saw Naomi. Laughing and having fun with everyone. She moved on fast. I loved her. I really loved her. And I wanted her to feel what I felt. So I went towards the girl, that was still staring at me.

We danced, we drank, we laughed, and just when my mum came, I kissed her.

I felt guilty. But I also was a little drunk, and I couldn't control myself.

''Emily, what are you doing?!'' Naomi cried. She was looking at me, tears almost falling from her light blue eyes.

I ran towards her, and pushed her to the little pool. Falling with her. I laughed. I was happy, but she wasn't. I couldn't tell if either she was mad, or sad. Maybe both.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' Katie said.

''None of your business.''

Why, she was always in everything. She won't miss a thing. I couldn't help but cry, I was soaking wet, but I went in anyways. Up to Naomi's room. I let myself fall on the bed, my face covered by the pillow. I cried and cried. I was hurt. I wasn't doing things in the right way. I wasn't thinking straight. I hurt Naomi like she did to me. I'm not like that. That wasn't me. My mum was here, means something really bad happened to our home. And, they were all mad at me. So basically I was by myself. I remembered when I told Katie I loved Naomi, that nothing would change between us, and she accepted it. That was when she did understand me. For the first time.

I felt alone. I was alone. Naomi loved me, she made a mistake, but she regret it. And I didn't accept it. I was acting wrong, I was being a bitch. I hated myself that moment.

Once again I felt alone.

I stopped crying, and looked at the window, still laying on Naomi's bed. I wanted to make everything up, but I really didn't know where to start. I was tired of crying.

That very moment, I felt steps. Coming inside the bedroom.

Katie sat on the bed, and then laid in front of me. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. And I looked back at her. I knew that, she somehow supported me. She always did. I started to cry again, and she hugged me.


End file.
